Cheshire
'Appearance' Height: 'A little bit smalled than the average mobian '''Build: '''Petite but toned '''Main color: '''Cream '''Markings: ' '''Skin color: '''Tan muzzle and stomach '''Eye style and color: '''Somewhat droopy shaped eyes, was born with bright yellow eyes. Current eyes are cybernetic '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''All her dreads go to one side, they are the longers on that side and get shorter towards the other '''Other noticeable features: *'Cybernetics' - Has a pair of cybernetic legs made for extra agility and speed, they in the back had blades attached that can be used with her kicks. Cybernetic eyes of a standart model, black scalea with green irises and slitted pupils. Cybernetic tail is long with a sharp tip on the end of it, tip is filled with posion compareable to a black window's bite. Hands are also cybernetic with sharp claws, communication is build into them *'Bell - '''NEVER is seen without her bell around her neck. Is gracefull and light enough on her feet that it as good as never chimes '''Overall clothing style:' Wears a simple black body suit that ends in shorts with green decorative bits, stomach is exposed. Wears long sleeves that well over her hands. Started wearing a head with cat ears recently 'Personality' Likes *Felines *Warm places *Being carried around *Bells Dislikes *Rain *Battling people who keep running away *Having her cybernetics shorted out *Conflict Fav drink: Milk Fav food: Blue rare steak Personality: *Upbeat *Energetic *People person *Most often smiles happily *Loves lazing around *Believes she's otherkin *Obsessive *Easy going 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *High agility and stamina *Looks a lot weaker than she actually is Weaknesses: *Tends to loose overview on where everybody is when fighting and has had times where she injures her allies thanks to this *At times gets stuck on her sleeves when trying to get them off, leaving her open for attack *Can't hold onto weapons 'History' *First and only child to a middle wealth family within the legion *Already noticed early on that she didn't feel as echidna as most *Declared she was a feline inside *Grew a kinda creepy obsesion with feline mobians *Enrolled as a cadet at the age of 10 *Broke her legs during a very nasty fall during training *Recieved her cybernetic legs at 13 *Started saving up with more cybernetics, quite enjoying them now that she actually had a pair *Figured this could be a good way to modify her body as much as possible to become close to appearing feline *Got her cybernetic hands and eyes just before graduating at the age of 20 *Joins the 10th and fits right in with the rest of the nuthouse platoon *Gets her tail at the age of 24 with the money she has *Went missing along with the rest of the 10th *Only to reappear later on to the chaos that was the legion *Kinda just shrugged off how much it had changed *Overall stays away from all drama and what not *At least till she discovers Darwin and grows a rather creepy obsession with him *Been staying quite close to him and away from the issues and stuff that been going on *Might have started dating him 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Can't lay completely flat on her back due to the blades on the back of her legs *Is partly influenced by Nepeta from Homestuck *She is considering on getting cybernetic cat like ears *Mewls and purrs just like a real cat Category:Minor Characters Category:Echidna Category:Female Category:Alive Category:DEL